


Shame and Determination

by hollyhock13



Series: Whumptober 2019 [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is being a jerk, Ficlet, Gen, Prompt: Humiliation, Short One Shot, So hard, Stephanie Brown Tries, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhock13/pseuds/hollyhock13
Summary: Stephanie Brown is filled with two things





	Shame and Determination

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t given up yet!
> 
> Thanks to [@Ursapharoh15](%E2%80%9C) for encouraging me to keep going! I would be lost without you 😘

“You’re fired.”

Stephanie’s mind reels, but quickly lands on anger. “What do you mean, I’m fired? You kept Tim on for years and he made mistakes like that!”

“No. His decisions never actively endangered someone or so greatly marred my standing with the police department and the people of this city. This cannot happen again, I cannot risk it happening again.”

Steph feels tears well up in her eyes. She stomps her foot. “That’s not fair!”

“You should have listened when I told you to stop being Spoiler.”

They were supposed to be over this! “I proved myself to you enough that you made me Robin, and now we’re back to this?! That’s a low blow and you know it.”

“This is exactly why you can’t be Robin. You are experienced, but you keep making the same mistakes. You’re emotional and flighty, prone to disobeying orders and acting out. You aren’t fit to be Robin.”

Stephanie’s cheeks are burning along with her eyes. This isn’t fair, and she’ll make him see it. He has to see it, or maybe she really is useless.


End file.
